Dark Instructors
by GaMeRsK1Lls
Summary: Ms. Cheerilee. A teacher so innocent. So lovely. And so considerate. But is she the really "sweet and innocent" teacher we all describe her as?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Secrets Told**

The sun is slowly starting to rise, and the pink and white maned mare is still asleep. "Sweetie Belle! Darling it is time for school" spat out her big sister, Rarity. The small filly half-opened her eyes and obeyed what her sister said, slowly walking downstairs to eat breakfast Rarity had generously cooked up for her. A nicely prepared sunflower sandwich with a cup of hot tea was awaiting her at the dining table of her home. Sweetie Belle had groaned and though "Geez Rarity, I don't like what you like". When she was about to take her first bite into the sunflower sandwich, 3 loud knocks where heard on the door. "Sweetie Belle, there are only 5 minutes until school starts!" This quickly alarmed and woken up Sweetie Belle, then realized that she was late. "Sorry Rarity, I'm gonna have to skip breakfast, I'm late for school!" quickly shouted the filly as she rushed out the door, retrieving her saddlebag on the way out. She then met up with the crusaders, who were waiting for her outside, and rushed off to school. The three arrived at the classroom right as the tardy bell rang, then Ms. Cheerilee walked in greeting everyone in the classroom. "Alright fillies, today we are going to learn about different type of animals", said the enthusiastic teacher. Sweetie Belle leaned over towards Scootaloo, who was to her left, and whispered "Don't startle me like that again, you almost made me spit my heart out." Scootaloo chuckled and whispered "Okay" back. Ms. Cheerilee responded "Now girls, we all know there is no talking in class, okay?" "Yeah girls simmer down, you don't want to get in trouble now do you?" said the one pink furred bully, Diamond Tiara. Her best friend Silver Spoon laughed in response to what her hurtful friend said. Applebloom quickly said "Guys, can you quite and let us three be?" "Be what, lammos?" continued Diamond Tiara along with Silver Spoon. "You too girls, don't make me send you girls home now", said Ms. Cheerilee.

Afterwards, the six remained quiet until lunch time. The crusaders then went to their favorite bench in the playground to go do some discussing. "Everyday, I get angrier at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. I just want to hoof them in the face and teach those two a lesson!" complained Sweetie Belle. "I say so!" agreed Scootaloo. "But it doesn't help that both there dad's can lawsuit against us!" stated Applebloom. "Your right on that one Applebloom" said the orange coated pegasus. The three crusaders were discussing on what they might do, until Scootaloo suggested "Since we get out of school early, why can't we do something mean to one of them as a group." "Like what?" asked Applebloom. Sweetie Belle turned her attention at Scootaloo and said "No, we can't do that Scootaloo. We would get into even more trouble." Scootaloo took the sentence into thought and just stared at the table. "We should go probably tell Ms. Cheerilee about this. Maybe should could help us and talk to the two bullies" said Sweetie Belle with her eyes wide open. Both Applebloom and Scootaloo said "No! We are not snitches to be telling adults our problems." The three stayed quiet for 5 seconds, and then Sweetie Belle said "That's what we said last time when we had our problem with Babs. This might be the same type of situation." Scootaloo nodded her head and said "Sure, we can give it a shot." Applebloom gasped and thought in her head "That is not very Scootaloo like. If she says yes, then I'm in." Applebloom then nodded in agreement with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The three proceeded to walk to Ms. Cheerilee, suddenly Diamond Tiara, along with Silver Spoon, stopped the crusaders on their way and said "You three are lucky that I was caught by Ms. Cheerilee, or else I would have kept humiliating you three in front of the whole class." Scootaloo wanted to run at them with max speed and hoof them both in the face, but she was stopped by Sweetie Belle who was pulling her back with her teeth. "Hmmph! Such temper you have Scootaloo, to bad you can't face me because of your weak friends holding you back." Applebloom stated "Just leave us alone." "That's what I though." replied Diamond Tiara with a smile on her face. "Scootaloo, you'll have your chance with her, just not now." said Sweetie Belle still holding Scootaloo's tail with her teeth. Finally the three arrived at Ms. Cheerilee's desk and asked her "Ms. Cheerilee we have a problem, you see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon has been practically bullying us since the day we came to school and I wanted to see if you can help us by talking with them and setting things straight." Ms. Cheerilee has a disappointed look on her face and said "Okay girls, I see your problem. I will talk with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon after school and see what I can do to solve the problem." The crusaders had a relieved look on their faces and said "Sure thing! Thank you for helping us with our problems." Ms. Cheerilee then nodded and the crusaders left her office.

After school, everyone was heading out of the school house ready to go to their homes, then Ms. Cheerilee shouted "Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, I want to see you two at my desk please." The crusaders heard this from behind their ears and started replying to what they have just heard. "I think our problems are goin' to be solved" said Applebloom said with a happy grin on her face. "Thank Celestia!" replied Scootaloo also with a grin on her face. Sweetie Belle then said "Hey girls, why don't we go the tree house since we got out of school early today!" "I think that would be a great idea!" responded Applebloom. The three then ran off to Sweet Apple Acres to go spend the rest of their day having fun. Back at Ms. Cheerilee's office; "I called you two girls in my office today, do you know why?" asked Ms. Cheerilee with a straight expression on her face. The two girls gulped and replied "Why?" Ms. Cheerilee then changed her straight face into a malicious grin. She then said slowly and with ease "Because I wanted to congratulate you two on how you treat those three abominates of Equestria." The two bullied looked at each other a with a confused look and said "What do you mean congratulate us for what we did?" Ms. Cheerilee then got of her chair, walked to the door to lock it, walked back to her chair, and said "Because… I also hate those pieces of shit."

**This is my first fanfiction, so if it is badly written, I'm sorry. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! I will probably release the next chapter/part next week or the week after that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a lot of free time this week, so I decided I could write this chapter and release it early. Even I was anticipated for the next chapter. Enough with the chatting and on to the story!**

**Chapter 2: Lost Souls**

The room was silenced, and so were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The two fillies were speechless to what their teacher had said to them. The most kind-hearted pony they knew in all of Equestria said the Cutie Mark Crusaders are pieces of shit. "Well I hoped I haven't shocked you more than I was suppose too" said Ms. Cheerilee staring at the two girls with a death stare. Diamond Tiara took a loud gulp and said more scared then confused "What do you want from us?" Cheerilee said in a lower tone voice "I called you in here to… discuss your guy's bullying towards Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. I just wanted to say to you girls, that I want you to keep it up. Make them feel miserable, I'll let you guys off the hook every time you do so. I will even boost up your grades." Diamond Tiara was wondering why Cheerilee hates the crusaders. "Why do you not like the crusaders?" Diamond Tiara accidentally spilled out of her mouth. Cheerilee turned her grin upside down and said "I don't despise them, I FUCKING HATE THEM." This once more scared the two girls because it was coming from Cheerilee's mouth. Cheerilee looked at them with an even worse expression and said angrily "Look, if you don't want to do so, there will be consequences. Since you both know my secret now, I will have to kill you two if you disagree with my offer. Go on, make your choice."

Silver Spoon quickly got out of her chair in fear and ran to the door. Cheerilee had locked the door moments before so she had no luck getting out. Cheerilee got off her chair and ran towards Silver Spoon who was screaming with fear. Cheerilee grabbed Silver Spoon by the throat and shushed her mouth, making Silver Spoon suffocate. Diamond Tiara was watching in horror as her best friend was dying slowly and painfully. "Stop! What are you doing! Let her go, please!" screamed the pink filly, pushing Cheerilee trying to stop her from killing her friend. Finally, Silver Spoon stopped squirming and Cheerilee removed her hoof from her mouth. Diamond Tiara stopped and froze of what she had just seen. She began to sob and scream while she lying on the ground. Cheerilee hugged her and said "Its all okay, no need to cry. But if you don't obey what I say, you will get consequences like I said." Diamond Tiara looked at Cheerilee with a sad look and slowly said "Okay, I will do anything you say." Cheerilee proceeded to rub her back and head saying "You made the right choice, my favorite little student." Diamond Tiara started to cry more heavily and pour tears of anger from her eyes. "What will I tell my dad? Even worse, what would Silver Spoon's parents do about their missing child" thought Diamond Tiara in her head. "Alright Diamond Tiara, you can go home now, but just remember, not one word can be told from what you have just saw. We don't want you to get your friend's fate, now do you?" Diamond Tiara looked at her friend's dead body and closed her eyes tightly; letting out a breath of air, then said "You have my word." Cheerilee smiled at her in appreciation. Diamond Tiara then walked to the door of the class, but it was still locked. "Ms. Cheerilee, can you open the door, it is still locked." Cheerilee walked to the door to unlock it and realized the sun was going down. Cheerilee looked at Diamond Tiara and said "It is very late; you should rush to home right now. And don't worry about you friend's body, I will dispose of it myself." Diamond Tiara just ran off to home as fast as she could, crying on the way. Cheerilee thought to herself "I think I might have mentally scarred her a little too much" she looked at the dead corpse and she started to laugh maniacally.

At the crusader's tree house; "Wow today is probably going to be the best day of our lives!" screamed Scootaloo from the top of her lungs. "No more worries, n' no more reasons to be afraid" said Applebloom. "You guys are forgetting the best part of all this" stated Sweetie Belle. "What's that?" said Scootaloo and Applebloom at the same time. "No more Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon!" said Sweetie Belle with a lot of enthusiasm. Everyone nodded and with smiles on their faces, knowing that their lives' will be better. After a while, the crusaders got tired and started to fall asleep until Applejack came in. "I see y'all goin' to sleep right now, I brought ya' some blankets to keep y'all warm n' toasty tonight" "Thank you big sis" said Applebloom quiet enough not to wake up her friends. Applejack just nodded and left the tree house. Applejack was on nightly tree bucking duty, so she started heading to the barn to get some baskets for her apple collecting. On the way to the barn, she saw something weird catch her eye. A mysterious figure was standing in the shadow of the apple trees, staring at her with wide eyes. The shape obviously looked like a pony, so she started walking slowly to the figure saying "Hello, who are ya' and what are you doing here so late? When Applejack got closer, the figure vanished behind the trees. "Okay crusaders, ah' know it's you guys so come on out" said Applejack, chuckling a bit while saying so. She walked behind the tree where the figure was and couldn't believe what she saw. She saw a little grey filly, lying down on the side of the tree, dead, and with her insides out and with her mouth open.

"HEY, WHO IS THAT, IM NOT PLAYING JOKES NOW, WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed Applejack in fear of seeing what seems to be Silver Spoons dead body. It was foggy that night, so it didn't help Applejack see very well. Applejack was trembling with fear searching around for the figure. All of a sudden, a piece of rope tied around Applejack's neck. Applejack was trying to kick the figure with all her force and she did so, but only once. The figure groaned and pulled on the rope tighter, making Applejack lose her oxygen and suffocate. "Shush now, go to sleep" said the figure ever so quietly. Applejack was struggling to catch he breath, then after a short minute, she stopped. The figure examined Applejack to see if she was still breathing, but found out not even one thump was heard from her heart. The figure started to grin widely and said to herself "Good job Ms. Cheerilee, you've just killed an Element of Harmony."

**Once again, I hoped you guys liked it, and Chapter 3 will come up as soon as it possibly could. Please feel free to leave a review of any level of criticism, so I can improve in later chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't release this chapter as early as I expected it to be. The new school year is starting to kick in, so I will probably start release new chapter/stories a little later. I would like to give a special thanks the people that responded to what I said last chapter for showing me the right way to write a fanfiction. If you know who you are, that's for you! Anyways, to the story we go!**

Chapter 3: Lost Voices

Cheerilee stood there, staring at the dead orange coated mare. "What should I do? What should I do?," mumbled Cheerilee, knowing the Elements of Harmony will find out what she did. "Oh I know, I should bury the body then…," Cheerilee stopped her thought because she heard a voice that was awfully close to her. She looked around to find a place to hide. She spotted a semi-deep trench next to a demolished shed and headed into it. Cheerilee tried to keep as quiet as possible, at the same time trying to eavesdrop. Cheerilee heard the voice one more time.

"Are you sure you heard screaming outside Applebloom?" said Scootaloo with a tired voice.

Cheerilee heard the voice and quickly thought "It's the crusaders!" She raised her head out of the trench trying to take a peek to locate the three fillies. She saw them on first glance and they were a couple of steps away from Silver Spoon's and Applejack's dead bodies. Cheerilee hoped and wished they haven't seen them until she heard another sentence spoken from the crusaders.

"I'm so tired Applebloom, it was probably an animal," said Sweetie Belle who looked annoyed after being woken up.

"Probably," said Applebloom, also tired as well.

The three all tuned their backs and started to head back to the tree house.

Cheerilee let out a quiet breath and said "That was close." Cheerilee climbed out of the trench and walked towards the dead bodies. She looked at them and re-thought her plan. "Okay, I will take them very far from here and bury them." She looked confident and noticed something was wrong. "Wait! Where did I leave my shovel!" said Cheerilee somewhat loud. She hoped that she hadn't attracted anyone's attention. Luckily she didn't and she proceeded to look for her shovel. "I remember dropping the shovel when I saw the orange one," thought Cheerilee in her mind.

She looked around far and wide around the area she killed Applejack, but couldn't find the shovel. "Damn it! I guess I have to go back to my home to retrieve another one!" said Cheerilee very faintly already making her way back. She was walking on a dirt trail then saw spotted the Apple Family Barn. "Since this is a farm, there should be shovels in the barn or somewhere around," thought Cheerilee so brilliantly using her common sense. She turned around and started walking to the barn.

At Diamond Tiara's house; the doorbell tune was heard and Filthy Rich looked up from his newspaper and said "Who is it?"

Diamond Tiara responded, "It's me daddy."

Filthy Rich got off his reclining chair to open the door for his daughter. He unlocked the 4 locks that were on the door and said "Hey sweetheart, why did you come home so late? I was worried about you."

Diamond Tiara said trying to not look suspicious, "I was at Silver Spoon's house helping to finish a project."

Filthy Rich looked at Diamond Tiara with a straight face and said "Well at least tell me 'hon' so that I wouldn't be worried about you."

"Okay daddy" stuttered Diamond Tiara. She knew that she had stuttered and hoped her father didn't catch it.

"You look sad, what happened at school?" questioned Filthy Rich in suspicion.

"Damn it, I jinxed it" thought Diamond Tiara in her mind. She looked at her father, who was waiting for an answer, and replied "Nothing happened daddy, I was only cold from outside, that's all."

Filthy Rich thought it was a reasonable answer and said "Okay sweetie, you could go to bed now, it is really late, like I said."

Diamond Tiara felt relieved and proceeded to walk up the stairs to get to her room. She finally climbed all of the steps and started to walk into the hallway. The hallway was really dark with its only light source coming from the windows on the side of the wall. She picked up a candle and lit it up, making a bright aura of orange light the hallway. She walked about a quarter of the hallway, and then she heard a voice.

"Hi best friend! How are you doing?" said a disembodied voice that was heard behind air.

Diamond Tiara's eyes widened up with fear and she dropped the candle, making wax spill all over the floor and putting the flame out. "Where are you? What do you want?!" said Diamond Tiara stuttering in fear more than ever.

"What do you mean? I'm your friend, I'm right here" said the voice again, sounding creepier than ever.

Diamond Tiara fell to the floor, grabbing her head with her hooves. Since the candle fell to the floor, the room was in complete darkness because the nearby windows were on the end of the hallway.

"Come on Flank Buddy, let's go hang out and mess with those three losers" said the voice more loudly, making Diamond Tiara lose her sanity.

Diamond Tiara started to scream as loud as she can, as if she was about to get murdered.

"Why are you screaming?! Don't you want to be with me, I am your friend!" screamed the voice once more.

Diamond Tiara stopped screaming, then she fainted.

Filthy Rich heard the scream from upstairs and got off his chair and screamed "Diamond Tiara, was it going on up there?!" He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and through the hallway. He didn't bother to get a candle because he was hesitating to what happened to his daughter. Suddenly, he tripped on a mushy object on the floor. "Diamond Tiara is that you?!" screamed Filthy Rich, shaking his daughter's unconscious body. He wasn't able to wake her up, so he picked her up, and was running back to the first floor. He made rushed down the stairs and out the front door, making his way to the hospital. "Don't worry sweetie, you going to be taken to the hospital" said Filthy Rich to his daughter, who was lying on his back.

The voice cried softly, and then giggled furiously in the mist.

**Well, that was chapter 4. Like always, hoped you guys liked it! I can wait for the next chapter myself! Things are starting to become a little creepy for me though….**


End file.
